Music's In My Soul
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: There's an old saying. Give a music loving otaku a song drabble challenge, and a new fic is born... Well, it's a saying now! r&r, por favor!


(September 13, 9:01 pm)

Yeah, so, I'm sure you've read one of these before.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them

It seemed like something cool to do, so I gave it a shot. First up (surprise, surprise), IchiRuki. I'm pretty happy with it, although a few aren't so great, in my opinion. Might have been that I didn't quite like the song, or I didn't know it too well... regardless, hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any songs that may come up. There. Outta my system. Now, on with the show!

Ichigo & Rukia's Not-So-Infinite Playlist

**1. Are You Happy Now?- Michelle Branch**

"There. Happy?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "How the hell could that make me happy?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Rukia, I look like a freakin' rabbit!"

The petite shinigami took a look at her artwork. Ichigo had said that it "looked like crap," so she'd decided that maybe if she put him in it, he'd feel better and take back his rather rude comment. Now that she looked at it again, it did look pretty... sad. Her eyes met those of an orange-haired rabbit who could miraculously walk on his hind legs. But, of course, she would never admit that her drawing hadn't come out all that great. So instead, she said, "C'mon, you look adorable!"

"Yeah, and that's exactly what I want," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!"

He sighed and flopped back on his bed. He'd never get women.

**2. Is It Love?- Play**

Rukia sat awake in her small bed late at night. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was just somewhere else...

(flashback!)

"Hey, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "How long have you been living here?"

She hadn't thought about this. She searched her mind and arrived at the conclusion of, "...About a year, I think."

"Wow, seiously?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo seemed slightly amazed. "...Wow... So, uh, would you... wanna stay here a little longer?"

Rukia didn't understand at first, but then something made her realize what his awkward comment meant, and she smiled. "Yeah."

He smiled back.

(end flashback!)

Rukia's smile remained as she drifted to sleep.

3. Holiday In My Head- Smash Mouth

"Finally!!" cried Ichigo.

Rukia stared at him. "C'mon, Ichigo, this year hasn't been that bad."

He looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding? Do I have to remind you of everything that's happened in the last few months?"

She huffed. Between hollow attacks, enemy invasions (of both this world and Soul Society), and typical high school stuff, it had been a rather hectic year. Then she smiled. "Well, I am looking forward to summer."

"Thank you."

**4. I'm Here- Aly & AJ**

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

He opened his eyes slightly from his position against the wall. He saw her coming quickly, but she looked like a blur. Then she disappeared.

When he awoke, he was in a small room. He didn't know where he was other than this. All he did know was that he had been attacked, and now someone was sitting at his side nervously.

"Ichigo?" she whispered. "Are... are you okay?"

He looked up and saw Rukia's big violet eyes watching him worriedly. He tried to smile and reassure her that he was alright, but he was rather worn out from the battle and his injuries. So he just nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

And that was all she needed to believe him.

**5. Beautiful Girls- Sean Kingston**

It had finally happened.

Kurosaki Ichigo had snapped.

He sat quietly on his bed, the memory of what had happened not even half an hour ago still fresh in his mind.

(flashback!)

"ICHIGOOO!"

He grabbed Kon by the face as the mod soul came flying at him. "Shut. Up."

"Where's Rukia?" he shouted. "I haven't seen her all day!"

"Kon, I said shut up!" he hissed. "She's sick."

Kon blinked. "Really? Shinigami can get sick?"

He shrugged. "Guess so. She's been in bed all day. I can't believe you didn't wake her up."

The lion sweatdropped. "Well, heh... actually..."

Ichigo would have asked what had happened, but he didn't want to know. Instead, he smashed Kon's face into the floor.

**6. Top of the World- The All-American Rejects**

This was the last straw. Ichigo had had it with this guy. Before Byakuya could walk away, Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. "Y'know what, Kuchiki?" he snapped. "You better stop screwin' around with Rukia."

The captain rose an eyebrow.

_Crap,_ thought Ichigo. _That didn't come out right._ "Look, just leave her alone, alright? I've known her for a while, and I happen to know for a fact that she's getting sick of your attitude. And personally, so am I!"

"I think I've known her a bit longer, Kurosaki."

Ichigo growled. "Just don't bug her, okay?"

"I haven't seen her in months."

"...Oh yeah."

**7. Emotional- Diana DeGarmo**

Rukia sighed. She wanted to say she was sorry, she really did, but it just... didn't feel right. He'd brought it upon himself, after all.

"Hey, Rukia?"

She turned to face the closed door, where she had heard his voice come from. She breathed another quiet sigh and opened the door a bit. "What?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment. Then he finally replied, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to take it out on you, I don't even remember what I was mad about in the first place."

She laughed. This sounded an awful lot like one of those romantic movies Yuzu liked. Then her eyes widened at the thought.

"What?"

"Nothing. Apology accepted."

**8. Wreck of the Day- Anna Nalick**

He walked down the rainy sidewalk, his head cast down. He hadn't seen her for days. And, of course, he wouldn't admit it, but... he was kind of lonely.

When he finally got home, he didn't say a word to his family. He just went upstairs and lay down in the dark of his room. He sighed. This was an all too familiar scenery for him. It looked just like that night... right down to the black butterfly that floated over his head. He was sure it was just his imagination, until he heard a voice from his desk.

"Miss me?"

He shot up and saw her sitting there, smiling. He was relieved inside, but he'd never just come out and say, "Well, duh! Of course I missed you!" So instead, he lay back down and grunted, "No."

She just snickered. "Yeah. Me neither."

**9. Fly (remix)- Jump5**

"C'mon, Ichigo! C'mon! C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mo--" Keigo was interrupted by a fist colliding with his face.

"Fine!" Ichigo snapped in response. "Can't promise that I'll enjoy it though." With that, he walked over to the big inflatable thing at the edge of the lake and made his way to the end closer to the water. "Alright, so who's doin' this?"

"That would be me!" called a voice.

He looked up and saw Rukia standing atop the tree.

He laughed. "You gotta be ki--"

But he stopped when she swung from the rope, landed on the other end, and caused him to fly across the lake and land with a huge splash.

**10. LA- Naked Brothers Band**

"Wow!" gasped Orihime, snapping another picture. "Can you believe we're here?!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, I'll admit, it's pretty cool."

"Omigosh!" squeaked Rukia. "Orihime, wasn't he in that movie last year?"

"Oh yeah!" she squealed. "Oh man, this is incredible!"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Uryuu.

The friends at the street fair fell silent.

XXXXX

Hm... Yeah. Again, some ain't that good, but there are a few I'm quite proud of. Tell me what you guys think. I might do Squad 11 next, as they are my favorite... So, 'til then! :)


End file.
